


A Holiday in Five Parts

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: The first holiday season after Justin goes to New York.





	A Holiday in Five Parts

  
  


**A Holiday in Five Parts**  
By Xie

**Thanksgiving**

Justin got up when he saw Daphne running towards the diner, holding her hood over her head with one hand until she made it inside. He was standing right next to her by the time she pushed it back.

"Daph." He got his arms around her and held on. Her hair, curly from the rain, tickled his cheek.

Daphne smacked him on the arm. "Let go, asshole, I can't breathe."

He laughed and tugged her towards the booth. "You're wet."

"It's raining." She shivered as a shower of hail blew against the windows. "Good thing you came in last night and not this morning. I heard the runways were iced over."

He nodded as they sat down. "Also, this way I got laid in a bed, instead of in the Corvette on the way to Deb's."

She laughed. "You mean you weren't up early this morning making pumpkin pie and green bean casserole to bring to Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Hi, have we met? I was up early this morning because Brian had his dick in my ass."

"Good to see New York hasn't changed your priorities."

Justin caught Betty's eye, and she raced over with the coffee pot and her order pad. When she was gone, Justin sipped his coffee and watched Daphne put sugar and cream in hers.

"What?"

He shrugged. "I missed you."

She smiled across the table. "Me, too." She blew on her coffee, then drank some. "I wish you didn't have to go back tonight."

"Me, too. But my work schedule is all fucked up with the holidays."

Betty brought their burgers, and Daphne shook her head at the pile of fries. "We should have just gotten salads. I'm going to gain 20 pounds tonight."

Justin popped a fry in his mouth while Betty put a milkshake down in front of him. "Please. You're the tiniest person I know."

After they ate, she drove him to Debbie's. The Corvette was parked out front, and as they pulled up, the door opened and Brian got out. He walked over to the driver's side, and Daphne obligingly rolled down the window. "Hi, Brian. Happy Thanksgiving."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving, Daphne. Sure you don't want to come in and enjoy the jell-o mold with miniature marshmallows and pumpkin pie with hydrogenated oils, propellant, high fructose corn syrup, and air molecules?"

She giggled. "Sounds tempting, but I'll pass. My parents are expecting me."

Justin watched her drive off, and felt Brian's arm go over his shoulder. He turned around and rested his forehead against his chest. They stood there until the rain started falling again, and then walked to the house.

"Sunshine!" Debbie smelled like turkey and pumpkin pie as she grabbed him close and kissed his cheek. "Welcome home! Happy Thanksgiving!"

He laughed and kissed her back. "Happy Thanksgiving, Deb."

Michael swooped down on him next, and Ben clapped his shoulder. Hunter jerked his chin at him from the kitchen while he slid the turkey onto a carving board in front of Carl.

Carl waved a butcher knife in his direction. "Good to see you, Justin."

Debbie was trying to wipe her lipstick off Brian's cheek. "Ooops. Sorry, sweetie."

He glared at her. "Christ, Deb, why don't you just tell me to spit on your handkerchief?"

She just laughed and went back to the kitchen to supervise Hunter and Carl. Justin sat down on the sofa and looked at Ben. "Where is everyone?"

He shifted in his chair. "Melanie and Lindsay couldn't get off work. Apparently there's no Thanksgiving in Canada."

Michael joined them, and handed Justin one of the two glasses of wine he held in his hands. "Well, there is. But it's in October."

Justin sipped the wine. "I had trouble getting off, too. Working in restaurants is great when you're an artist because your schedule is flexible, but when you're new, you get all the shit shifts. And you _always_ work holidays."

Ben smiled when Michael sat on the arm of his chair, and put his arm around his waist. "They'll be here next month."

"Damn right they will!" Debbie hollered from the kitchen. "I need to see my beautiful granddaughter for Christmas." She glanced at Brian, who had produced a bottle of scotch and was pouring it into a glass with red and green elves dancing around the rim. "And I'm sure Brian wants to see his son for the holidays, too."

He sipped his drink and shrugged. "He's where he needs to be. With his parents."

Justin listened to everyone talking about Melanie's new job and the gallery Lindsay was managing, Gus' hockey lessons and what they were getting JR for Christmas. Brian had wedged himself into the space next to him on the sofa, and let him take a sip of his scotch. It burned his tongue and throat, and tingled on his lips.

**Solstice**

Brian didn't look up from his paper as Ted and Emmett slid into the booth across from him at the diner. He only grunted when they said good morning. He barely even listened as they chattered like teenaged girls about whatever they were chattering about.

A hand pushed his paper down. "I said, Brian, do you know when Melanie and Lindsay are getting here?"

He glared at Emmett's hand until he moved it, then glared at his face. "Their email addresses haven't changed. I suggest you ask them." He went back to his paper. "Or ask Michael, who I'm sure has their itinerary tattooed to his forehead."

"What do I have tattooed to my forehead?" Michael slid into the booth next to Brian. "Good morning."

Brian pulled his paper out from under Michael's elbows. "The peripatetic lesbians and their offspring. Emmett was wondering when they arrive."

"The day after tomorrow. Why?"

Emmett beamed. "I'm catering the Center's Solstice dinner Friday night, and I thought they'd enjoy it." He gestured with his hands. "Being lesbians and all. It's their national holiday."

Brian had gone back to reading his paper. "I thought their national holiday was the Dinah Shore Open."

Ted shook his head. "For married lesbians, it's the Solstice. For single lesbians, it's the Dinah Shore."

Michael laughed. "I'll email them, Em, and let them know. I'm sure they'd love to go."

"You and Ben should come too, baby. And Hunter. I'm sure he could use a little of the goddess' healing magic."

Brian snorted. "I'm sure that's _just_ what Hunter needs."

They all ignored him.

After Ted and Emmett left, Michael moved over to the other side of the booth, and pulled Brian's paper away. "Honey, you know I hate it when you read the paper while we're talking."

Brian tried not to laugh, but failed. "Fuck you. I didn't invite any of you here."

"When does Justin get into town?"

"Jesus, what is it with all of you today? Did you lose his phone number? Is he ignoring your text messages?"

Michael waited in silence.

Brian sighed. "He's coming in the morning of the 24th, and leaving the morning of the 26th."

Michael looked surprised. "I thought he was staying until New Year's."

"He was." He caught Kiki's eye and held up his empty coffee cup. "Apparently the person who signs his paychecks had other plans."

Kiki came over with the coffee pot, and refilled both their cups. Michael watched Brian pour sugar into his. "At least Mel and Linds and the kids will be here for two weeks. Ma is so excited, she went out and bought more Christmas decorations for the house. And she's got our freezer stuffed with food for when they're here."

Brian shuddered. "It's one thing to eat her food, but tell me you're not letting her decorate your place for Christmas."

He shook his head. "Ben and Hunter would move out."

"Hmmm." Brian swallowed the last of his coffee and stood up. "I may need to re-evaluate my feelings about them both."

When he got to the office, Cynthia was waiting with a stack of holiday cards for him to sign.

He groaned, and she held up her free hand. "I agreed to order the pre-printed cards for the clients. But we only have 49 employees. It won't kill you."

Brian took the pen she handed him, and sat at his desk. "Are you sure? It might cause some kind of repetitive motion injury."

She snorted. "That your endless hours cruising porn sites online and jerking off haven't already caused?"

He paused, then continued signing. "Good point."

There was a knock at the door, and Brian glanced up. "Theodore. It's been, what, fourteen and a half minutes since we were last together?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes and left.

Ted stood at the desk. "I'm assuming you won't be going to Emmett's Solstice celebration at the Center."

Brian started on another card. "I would rather let Debbie decorate the loft."

Ted nodded. "I figured. It's just that…."

Brian kept signing his name. "Yes?"

"You know Blake and I reconnected when we ran into each other at a ski lodge." Ted cleared his throat. "Anyway, we were going to go back there for the weekend."

Brian looked up. "And you're telling me this because…"

"Right. Well. If Justin isn't going to be here after all, and Lindsay's at Em's celebration, I thought you might want to work over the weekend, so maybe I should stay in town."

Brian kept looking at him, then snorted and went back to the cards. "Theodore, I assure you, I can manage to keep the business going and face the weekend without you. You and Blake go off and schuss and sit by the fire and drink whatever it is you drink when you don't really drink."

"Thanks, Bri." Ted hesitated, and it looked like he was about to say something else. Brian gave him a look, and he sighed instead. "Anyway, thanks." And he left.

Lindsay and Melanie and the kids got into town Thursday, but Brian didn't go see them that night. He was sitting at his desk Friday after lunch, and didn't look up when the office door opened. He figured it was an intern dropping off some storyboards he'd asked to see, or Cynthia with something new he needed to sign, or Ted saying goodbye before he headed out of town.

It wasn't. It was a small, dark-haired cannon ball launched across the vast expanse of his office at high speed, stopped only by impact with Brian's body.

"Daddy!"

Brian vowed silently to develop more mid-body muscle mass before Gus got any bigger, and scooped him into his arms. "Gus. Where did you come from?" He kissed the top of his head and put him down.

Lindsay was smiling, hard, from the doorway, but she let Gus answer. "I came from Canada!"

Brian laughed. "I thought you were at Uncle Michael's house." He sat down, and Gus sat happily on his lap.

Lindsay crossed over to the sofa and sat down. "We are, but I brought him downtown to buy Melanie and JR's gifts, and see his father." She tipped her head to one side. "We thought you might stop by last night."

Brian gestured at his desktop. "I had to work. I was going to come by this weekend."

Lindsay nodded. "I hope you do."

Gus knelt up on Brian's lap. "Did you get me a Christmas present, Daddy?"

Brian looked at him. "It's possible."

"And I get a Hanukkah present, too. Mama said so."

Lindsay laughed. "I'm not sure he really understands his multi-cultural heritage, but he did grasp the multi-gifting potential of having two holidays."

Brian beamed at him. "He's definitely my son."

Lindsay's eyes softened. "Yes. He is."

After they left, Brian sat staring at his laptop for a while. When his phone rang, he didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hey." It was Justin.

Brian shut his laptop. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"I just got home from work. One of my friends has an opening tonight, but I had a couple of hours, so…"

Brian laughed. "What, you're not going to a Solstice celebration tonight?"

Justin laughed. "Hey, it's not like I wasn't invited to one."

"But art won out."

"More like free booze and food won out." Brian heard the sound of a refrigerator door opening and closing. "Which at the moment is a plus."

"Well, that's why you're working every day until Christmas Eve. So you'll have money for the little luxuries like cereal and beer."

"Yeah." Justin's voice sounded a little sad.

Brian turned his chair around and faced the wall behind him. The sky through the small, high windows was dark; it looked like it was going to rain. "I have a meeting in around ten minutes, but I'm guessing you actually called for phone sex, not to discuss our work schedules."

"Oh. Well, I think ten minutes is enough time." He was laughing.

Brian made his voice low. "Especially since you're already jerking off, aren't you?"

There was a beat of silence. "Yes."

"If I were there, I'd make you stop. I'd roll you over on your stomach, and hold your ass open so I could stick my tongue up it." He shifted in his seat. "I think that's all I'd do for an hour, just lick your ass and let you rub into the sheets, and never let you come."

"Brian…" Justin's voice was rough.

"And I'd finally, finally flip you back over, and put my lips right against your cock. I'd just lick the head once… put my tongue down in your little slit and taste you…" Now Brian's voice was rough. "And then slide my mouth all the way down, until you hit the back of my throat…"

He stopped because Justin was coming; the sound of his rapid breathing had changed to a gasp, and then a single low moan that almost made Brian come, even though he wasn't touching himself.

"Wow," Justin finally said. "Happy Solstice."

Brian smiled. "Emmett said it's a lesbian holiday. I'm not sure this is the kind of celebration they'd approve of."

"It's an astronomical phenomenon. Lesbians have nothing to do with it."

Brian glanced at the clock. "I'll tell Emmett. I'm sure he'll change his entire approach to the GLC event once he knows." He turned back to his desk. "I have to go now."

"Okay. I'll see you Monday morning."

"I'll be there."

"Later."

"Later." Brian snapped his phone shut, stood up, and headed for the conference room. He was fifteen minutes late for the meeting, but he'd figured they'd wait.

**Hanukkah**

Brian was sitting at the computer at the loft on Saturday morning when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID before picking it up, and snapped "Kinney" into the phone. The best defense with Lindsay was always a good offense.

"Don't bark at me, Brian. I'm not one of your interns." She sounded like she was laughing. It must be the holiday season, he thought, eroding his mojo.

"So, what can I do for you that's more important than the $15 million account I'm currently reviewing?"

"Dinner. Tonight at 6. Michael and Ben's. If it was just me, I'd let your usual total unreliability when it comes to social engagements go. But Gus asked if you'll be there, so think long and hard about what you're about to say."

Brian shut his laptop; this conversation unexpectedly required his full attention. "Lindsay, have you been taking guilt lessons from Melanie's Jewish mother?"

She laughed. "Actually, Debbie is here."

Of course. "I believe you can tell the boy that, barring natural disaster or a twelve-car pile-up on the highway, I'll be there."

Neither nature nor traffic saw fit to spare him his fate, so Brian was dutifully ringing the bell at Michael and Ben's at 6 pm. Michael opened the door, Jenny Rebecca in his arms. "Look, JR, it's your Uncle Brian."

Brian rolled his eyes. "I'd forgotten what an idiot you are when you're around your daughter."

Michael laughed. "I know. Isn't it great?"

Debbie appeared behind him, two earrings shaped like dreidels clanking against her jaw. "Happy Hanukkah!"

Brian let Debbie kiss his cheek, then shook his head. "Christ, isn't there one single day this month that isn't some kind of religious event?"

She laughed. "No. Isn't it wonderful?"

He followed her and Michael into the living room, where Gus was sitting on the floor with Melanie and Hunter, spinning a toy that looked amazingly like Debbie's earrings, only smaller and in much more muted colors.

Gus looked up, beaming. "Hi, daddy! I'm playing with the dreidel."

Brian crouched down next to him. "I see. And are you winning?"

Melanie snorted. "We won't really play until after dinner. I'm just showing him how it works."

Brian reached out his hand. "I think it's like this, son." He picked up the top, turned it upside down, gave it a little wrist action, and let it spin on its handle instead of the bottom. It turned around so fast it was just a blur, not even wobbling until it suddenly dropped to its side.

Melanie looked at him for a second. "Huh. Not too bad. Considering."

Brian looked back at her. "Well, my son is part-Jewish, so I guess it rubbed off."

Something a lot like a smile flashed across Melanie's face, but she just held out her hand to Gus. "We'll play after dinner, Gus, and see just how good your father really is at this."

Lindsay came into the room; she'd managed to pry Jenny away from Michael. "It's dark out, Mel; do you want to light the candles now?"

Brian stood up and fought the impulse to rub between his eyes. Instead he stood respectfully quiet while Lindsay lifted Gus up and let him light the tall candle at the center of the menorah in the living room window. Then Melanie took it out of the holder and put it in Gus' hand. She wrapped her own fingers around his, and carefully touched the flame to the first candle. She said something in Hebrew, and kept guiding his hand until every one was burning brightly.

"What's she saying?" Debbie hissed loudly behind him.

Ben answered her. "I looked it up online. It's a blessing on God for giving us the commandments and for the miracle that the holiday celebrates."

Gus carefully put the candle back in the center spot, and Melanie let him slide back down to the floor. "Can you tell Grandma Debbie what the miracle is that we're celebrating, Gus?"

He nodded. "After a war, there was no oil for the lamp in the temple. They had no electricity then so the lamps were run by oil. And they had only enough for one day, but it kept burning for eight days. So we have Hanukkah for eight days to celebrate."

Debbie was staring at him, a proud look on her face. "That's beautiful, Gus. Thank you."

"Yes, son, never forget your Jewish heritage," Brian said. "Because you only get one Christmas present, but you get eight for Hanukkah."

Debbie smacked him with the back of her hand. "Brian!"

But Gus just nodded. "I know. That's what my mama said, too."

Ben frowned a little. "Lindsay told you that?"

Gus shook his head. "No, my other mama."

Brian burst out laughing, but Melanie just shrugged. "I want him to know about his Jewish heritage, but I'm not a fanatic." Then she smiled. "Okay, everyone, it's time to eat!"

When they all got seated, Debbie looked around, confused. "Michael, honey, you set one place too many."

He shook his head. "No, Ma. Actually that's a Jewish custom, to leave one extra place setting on Hanukkah. 

Ben smiled. "That's actually a Passover tradition. Some people say it's for a stranger who might come by, and others for Elijah the prophet, and others consider it a place for absent friends and family."

Brian looked at the empty chair, then at the huge platter of potato pancakes Lindsay was holding out to him.

He ignored the way she looked at him, and passed the platter to Ben.

**Christmas**

They'd been promising a white Christmas, but the morning of Christmas Eve, it just kept raining. Brian didn't care one way or the other, as long as he could keep the Corvette from spinning out on the way to or from the airport.

He'd known there was going to be traffic, but when Justin said he'd take the bus downtown, Brian had simply ignored him, and repeated that he'd pick him up at the curb.

The windshield wipers swooshed across the rain-spotted glass, and Brian stared at the long line of red lights in front of him, momentarily sharp and clear. Then the rain made them blur and refract like an impressionist painting.

"Fuck." He looked at the clock for the tenth time since the traffic had stopped. Justin's plane was landing in five minutes, and assuming it was still on time and Justin had no checked luggage – which for two days, he wouldn't – Brian was going to be late.

He tried Justin's cell, but it was still off. He checked the airline again, but he couldn’t even get through to the automated information line. He hesitated, then called Michael. "Can you go online and check Justin's flight?"

"Sure." The car moved five feet in the time it took Michael to boot up Ben's laptop and find the airline website. "What's the flight number?"

"409. Due in at 9:15." He moved ten more inches.

The site wouldn't load. Of course. Half the country must be in the air right now. "Fuck."

"I'll keep trying and call you if I get through."

Brian clicked the cell phone shut, and turned on the radio. There wasn't an accident. There wasn't a road closure. This was just how many people were going to the airport this morning, most of them probably fleeing Pittsburgh for the holiday. Which was starting to sound like a very good idea to Brian.

In fact, it had sounded like a good idea to him all along, except for some sentimental crap about Justin's mommy and sister and Debbie and Daphne. Next year, Brian thought, I'm flying us all to New York. Fuck this.

His cell phone rang. "I got it," Michael said. "He's not landing until 10 now. Weather delay."

"Thanks."

He moved four feet.

Justin was waiting at the curb when Brian finally pulled up, his black bag over his shoulder, his winter jacket buttoned up to his chin. Brian got out of the car, and before he'd gotten onto the sidewalk, Justin was all over him, kissing and hugging him in the light from the Corvette's headlights.

A horn honked at them from the roadway, and they broke apart, laughing. There was rain running down Justin's face, and water droplets all over both of them. Their breath was making a cloud while they laughed, and Brian touched his forehead to Justin's. "Ready?"

They threw Justin's bag in the back, and when Brian pulled away from the curb, he didn't even care he was barely moving five miles an hour until they were halfway home.

They kissed in the elevator, kissed with Justin's back against the loft door, and then kissed right inside the door once Brian got it open. He dragged Justin into the bedroom, and left their wet coats and clothes and shoes in a trail to the bed.

"Roll over." His voice sounded thick to his own ears, and Justin was scrambling onto his knees, tugging at Brian's thigh, pulling him in close.

It was tight and hot, and Brian had to catch his breath and hold still for a minute. Justin moved a little, and he felt dizzy, like he was falling. "Don't."

Justin just breathed, and Brian moved again, slowly, stroking Justin inside, face pressed into his shoulder.

Justin's hair brushed against Brian's forehead, short at the nape of his neck. Brian worked his fingers into it, feeling the heat of his scalp, the electricity starting to build up in his balls and the base of his cock.

"Don't come…" Justin's voice was hoarse, and he'd stretched his hand back, touching Brian's leg. "Fuck me…"

"Justin…"

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." He thrust back every time he said it, and the last time he arched his back, his ass clamping down hard on Brian's cock.

Everything went red and black in Brian's head, and he tasted skin and blood in his mouth, his teeth closing on Justin's shoulder. "Fuck…"

Justin's hand cracked against his thigh, and Brian shoved himself in as deep as he could, his fist wrapping around Justin's cock. It pulsed and shot all over his fingers, and he felt himself flooding into his ass before he'd even finished coming.

Justin's knees gave out, and Brian fell onto him as he dropped to the mattress. He took a breath and tried to talk; he had to take two more breaths before he could. "Welcome home, honey."

Justin laughed, but it was breathless. "Merry Christmas."

Brian cleared his throat, then reached down and gripped the base of the condom. Justin made a little noise of protest as he pulled out, then rolled over and lay there grinning up at him. "That was kind of nice."

Brian tossed the condom onto the floor. "It wasn't bad for a warm up."

Justin rolled on top of him, holding his arms over his head. "Yeah."

Brian tipped his head back while Justin kissed his throat, and when he felt Justin's knees pressing his legs apart, he spread them wide.

It was still dark out, but the clock said it was 7:30. Brian groaned when he saw the time. "Christ, we never got to sleep."

Justin mumbled into his folded arms. "It's not morning. It can't be."

Brian got up and padded barefoot over to the window. "It is. And it's snowing." He looked down at the street. "It looks like it's been snowing all night."

Justin looked up as Brian came back to bed. "Are we snowed in?" His voice sounded hopeful.

Brian crawled in next to him. "Let's give it an hour. Maybe we will be."

"I don't want to get out of this bed until I have to go back."

Brian lifted his head. "You were the one who was going to die if he wasn't at his mommy's house for Christmas."

Justin looked at him with one eye open. "Oh, yeah."

Brian sighed and pulled Justin into his arms. Before his head was even lying on his chest, they were both asleep.

This time, Justin woke up first. He looked at the clock, used several obscenities, and shook Brian's shoulder. "Brian. We have to be at my mom's in fifteen minutes."

Brian didn't move. Justin got up, went into the bathroom and peed, and turned on the shower.

Brian was still not moving. "Brian. Get up. I'm not going to my mother's smelling like, well… I've been having sex for the last 24 hours."

Brian's voice was muffled by the pillow. "But you have."

Justin tugged the comforter off. "Up."

They showered and made coffee, and were only 40 minutes late.

"Well, it's about time." Jennifer pressed a kiss into Brian's cheek, then wrapped her arms around Justin. "Welcome home, honey."

Justin clung to her for just a second, than pulled back, smiling. "Merry Christmas, mom."

They walked into the living room, and Justin stopped in the doorway. "It's beautiful." There was a fire in the fireplace, and a tree in the corner, covered in white lights.

Jennifer smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Justin looked around, and Brian thought he seemed just a little nervous. He wondered why. "Where's Molly?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "She's upstairs texting with one of her friends. Or six of them. Or something. I'm not quite sure how that works. But it's all she does lately."

Brian laughed. "She sounds like half my employees."

Jennifer went to call Molly downstairs, and Brian raised an eyebrow at Justin. "Something you're not telling me, Sunshine?"

He shook his head. "I thought she might have been at my dad's."

Brian got up and sat on the sofa next to him, but he didn't say anything, just leaned back and smiled at him.

Dinner was much quieter than their Thanksgiving at Debbie's, but Jennifer whipped the cream herself in the kitchen, and the ham was refreshingly free of pineapple slices. They took their pie and coffee into the living room, and Molly finally escaped to her room and her cell phone.

Justin watched her run out of the room. "Was I that annoying?"

Jennifer laughed. "Justin, I'm sorry, but you were a hundred times more annoying than that."

Brian laughed, but Justin just nodded his head sadly. "I was afraid of that."

When they got back to the loft, Justin was still quiet. Brian fixed them both a drink, but kissed him before either one had tasted it. "Well, this sucks."

Justin nodded against Brian's shoulder, but didn't say anything.

Brian pulled back and took a sip of his drink. Justin just looked at him.

It was dark outside the window, but Brian walked over to it anyway, and stared at the room reflected in the glass. "I thought it would be like when you were in LA." He cleared his throat. "But it's not."

He felt Justin come up behind him. "No, it's not." He pressed a kiss against his shoulder, then let his tongue trail lightly across the back of his neck. "You know, it's only an hour and a half flight from here to New York."

Brian turned around, and put his hands on either side of Justin's face. "I know how long it takes. I fly to New York all the time. Including twice in the last three months to see you." He lowered his voice. "It's not the distance. It's the time."

Justin looked at his face for a minute. "When I left, you told me it was only time. Now that's a problem?"

Brian laughed, and let his hands drop to Justin's shoulders. "I think I was delirious when I said that."

Justin grinned. "I agree; it was one of your finer drama queen moments. I just don't…"

Brian pulled him close. "It's nothing. Just concentrate on your work, and get everything you can out of New York. We're fine." He kissed him.

Justin let Brian take him back to bed. But even when he was arching up into his mouth, one fist full of Brian's hair and the other gripping the sheet, he couldn't stop feeling the minutes slipping away.

**New Year's Eve**

Justin shoved his hand through his hair, and squinted at his canvas. It wasn't a big show, or an important show. It wasn't going to make or break his career. He'd done it more to make sure he had a deadline so he wouldn't let himself get overwhelmed by just earning enough money to live in New York and forget why he was really there, than to further his artistic aspirations.

But he still wanted this third of the three pieces he was exhibiting to be the best work he could possibly do. And he was running short on time.

It was almost midnight when he finally put down his brushes and started to clean up. He couldn't do more until this layer dried, and he had to work breakfast the next day.

He washed his brushes and his hands, and tried not to think about the paint on his jeans, sweater, and shoes. He locked the gate on his space in the co-op, and went out into the snow-crusted streets.

He knew he should go home and sleep, but he felt too wired and restless. He walked towards his apartment, seeing the buildings become more residential, some still with Christmas lights in the windows.

The Village was noisy and full of lights, and he wished he didn't have to work in the morning. He felt like going out dancing and drinking, flirting with someone whose name he wouldn't remember the next day, even just going out to dinner and letting someone wait on him for a change.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket before he heard it ring. When he answered, he heard techno blaring in the background. "Brian."

"Did I wake you up, Sunshine?"

Justin laughed. "You're drunk."

"I definitely am."

Justin crossed the street and turned down towards his apartment building. "Where are you?"

"At Babylon, making sure everything will be perfect for the party on Saturday."

Justin didn't say anything right away. "I'm really sorry I can't be there…"

"No. It's business. Don't worry about it. Just do…"

"I know. The best work I can do. The problem is, the best work I can do doesn't involve asking people how they want their steak prepared." He punched in the code on the door of his building. The entryway wasn't much warmer than the street.

"Every artist has to pay his dues." Brian sounded slightly less drunk.

"Where are you, exactly?"

"At the club."

"Where in the club?"

Brian sounded confused. "Right now, I'm in the office."

"Okay." He'd just wanted to have a picture of where Brian was.

"Where are you?"

"Walking up the stairs to my apartment."

"You should be out enjoying the New York night life. That's where I'd be."

Justin almost laughed. "If you were here, you'd be flat on your back on the bed with your dick in my mouth."

"That's the best offer I've had all night." He paused. "All week, actually."

Justin had taken off his coat and scarf and hung them by the door. His roommates weren't around, and he went into his tiny bedroom. He didn't mind the size because the window looked out on a building that was cut away on one side, letting in a rectangle of light and the view of a tree that none of the other rooms had.

But that was in the daylight. Tonight, the tree was just a vague shadow against the sky and the light from the street. He lay down on his bed, and listened to Brian ramble on about the New Year's Eve light show and who was DJing, and felt his eyes start to drift closed.

"Justin?"

He yawned. "Yeah?"

"Get some sleep."

"Yeah." He yawned again. "Love you."

There was a second of silence. "Me, too."

______________________

Brian walked across the dance floor at Babylon. He ignored everyone, just let the sound of the music wash over him, thumping into his skin and bones. Glitter fell down, and he held out his arm and watched it settle on his skin, then brushed it off.

He got his coat and walked out onto the street. There was a huge sign on the building, advertising the New Year's Eve party, a larger version of the signs all over Liberty Avenue, and the ad in Pittsburgh Out. He got in his car and drove to the diner, but when he got there, he realized he wasn't hungry.

When he got back to the loft, he couldn’t sleep. He almost called Justin, but then he remembered he'd been falling asleep half an hour before. So he stood in the shower and let the hot water wash away the smell of sweat and sex and booze from his skin, the shampoo running off his hair and down his body, then swirling away in the drain.

______________________

Justin had been a little worried he'd have to dip into his dwindling savings to pay the rent on his apartment and studio space the next month, but that was before he'd taken in what he usually made in a week in tips on New Year's Eve. "Shit," he told Leah, the hostess, while they put their coats on before heading out. "Too bad it can't be like this every night."

She nodded. "Brunch tomorrow will be almost as good. Are you working that one?"

"Yeah. I had to trade with Joel to get Christmas Eve off so I could go home."

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." She waved as she ran out to the curb and got into her husband's waiting car.

It had gotten colder in the last couple of days, and Justin pulled his scarf around his neck and went out the door. It was only a dozen blocks to his apartment, but he didn't really want to go home. He was tired, but he kept thinking about the party at Babylon and wishing he could have gone.

Then he laughed. He should go home, shower, and go out. It was pathetic to go to bed before midnight on New Year's Eve when you lived in New York. Brian would have kicked his ass.

He stood in the shower and let the heat soak the soreness out of his neck and shoulders. He didn't even look at his bed when he went into his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was staring into his dark, tiny closet when he heard one of his roommates call his name.

Justin opened the door. "Yeah?"

She gestured vaguely towards the front door. "Someone's downstairs for you."

He went to the intercom. "Hello?"

"It's me."

He stared at the speaker for a minute. "Brian?"

"Will you fucking let me up? It's freezing."

He opened the door and stared when he saw Brian, his dark wool coat pulled tight, a maroon scarf wrapped around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

Brian laughed when he saw Justin, still wearing nothing but a towel, standing in the open door. "What is it, Tahitian night?"

Justin looked down at himself, and laughed. "I just got off work and needed a shower."

Brian followed him into the apartment and then into his bedroom. Justin could hear the shower running, and figured his roommate was getting ready to go out now. "Why aren't you at Babylon?"

Brian shrugged. "Babylon is the best club in Pittsburgh."

Justin nodded. "Right."

"But not the best club on the East Coast."

Justin laughed. "True."

Brian suddenly pulled Justin against him, and shoved the towel onto the floor. "I decided to start the New Year out with the best." And he kissed him.

Justin finally pulled away, and touched the side of Brian's face. "That's incredibly romantic."

Brian smiled. "Don't tell anyone."

He laughed. "Your secret is safe with me." He felt Brian's hard-on digging into his hip. "So, are we really going out? Because we have half an hour until midnight."

Brian moved his hips away from Justin's. "We're going out."

Justin kissed him. "And where are we going? Times Square to watch the ball drop?"

Brian shook his head. "Not if you're going with me."

They went to a club Brian had taken him to on his first visit, with a huge sunken dance floor and a glass-floored VIP room above it. There was a line around the block, but the bouncer dropped the rope for Brian before they'd even gotten to the door.

Unlike the last time, Brian didn't go upstairs, just pulled Justin down onto the dance floor as soon as they'd checked their coats. The lights were mostly white, cutting sharply across the crowd and racing up and down the walls.

Justin didn't know the song that was playing. He liked it, though; he liked the way it pounded against his ears and the soles of his feet, liked the way it made his hips lock with Brian's.

"We just made it," Brian whispered into his ear while they danced. "It's almost midnight."

Just then the music faded out, and a loudspeaker came to life. "We're counting down to the New Year," said the voice. "Ten… nine… eight"

Justin smiled up at Brian, who leaned down and put his mouth against his ear. "Seven…six… five…"

The feeling of his breath on his skin made Justin feel like laughing, but he just listened. "Four…three…two…"

"Happy New Year," he said to Brian.

"Happy New Year," Brian answered, and kissed him.

They kissed for a long time, even after everyone had finished yelling and cheering, and then gone back to dancing when the music started again. They kissed until the crowd closed in on them, and even then it was a while before they pulled apart.

Justin's kept his arms around Brian's neck, and shook his head. "You're too much."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "You're only realizing this now?"

Justin went on his toes and kissed his jaw. "It strikes me more at some times than others."

Brian shifted his hips against Justin's, and bent his knees a little. "I think we should welcome in the New Year with my dick up your ass."

Justin laughed. "You're such a traditionalist."

Brian kissed him. "Happy New Year."

Justin smiled, and started to head towards the back room. "I love you, too," he said over his shoulder.


End file.
